Chuck vs Graham the Killer Pimp
by Shutupnkissme313
Summary: A little tale to help rejuvenate my story telling and hopefully entertain. This is an attempt at changing Chuck and Sarah's initial meeting while interspersing some items from a classic movie. Maybe at some point Chuck can get Sarah on a train... he always seemed to have success there.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Thanks to those that have emailed me wanting to know about updating my ongoing stories. Some not so good news, my flash drive that contained all of my stories and notes was taken. I'm not quite ready to start retyping just yet. Here's an attempt at a short story changing Chuck and Sarah's initial encounter, but combining with some aspects from a classic movie.**_

 **Chuck vs. Graham the Killer Pimp**

Agent Walker sat quietly, reabsorbing the maelstrom her life had become over the past week; starting with literally rifling through a den of thugs to retrieve a package. That package turning out to be a baby girl which brought her closer together with her estranged mother before forever tearing them apart in order to keep the two of them safe. Also in the process learning the person placed in charge of her had been manipulating the missions to desensitize her enough that she would fall in line with his plan or not expect the bullet he'd place in the back of her skull. Then, following the debriefing Graham informs her that her ex-partner, Bryce Larkin, has gone rogue and within a week will attempt to steal something called the Intersect. Apparently all her security clearance allows is that this Intersect is the attempt at all the intelligence agencies to combine everything they have in order to combat terrorists, both foreign and domestic.

Apparently Larkin was to initially attempt to be a double agent working his way through Fulcrum. However he had missed his last three rendezvous and ignored a number of drops. When they went to his apartment it had been completely cleaned out with only the noxious smell of bleach left in the place. His last action within the CIA had been to peruse the file of the person Sarah was now assigned to shadow and engage with the next day.

She was still contemplating how her current assignment could not be viewed as a punishment. The NSA was placed in charge of stopping Larkin from taking the program. Their insolent attitude towards her even being 'included' on this mission aggravated her to the point she put a hundred on Larkin getting the Intersect and making it out of the building. Considering she got one hundred to one odds on it she was, of course, hoping he would be stopped before getting away, but the possibility of showing those pigs up, especially that oaf, John Casey, who had given her the parameters of her assignment with the most condescending grin she'd ever seen followed by a grunt of annoyance. Granted she did not believe it at first, but when it was confirmed by Graham she knew she was being punished.

* * *

"Chuck, I swear Awesome took Ellie to Napa for the weekend and they are not coming back for a surprise party." Morgan said a little too happily.

"Ok," Chuck said warily, "What do you have planned then?"

Morgan gave a look of shock, "My dear Chuck, how long have you known me and you still can ask that?" Chuck poorly attempted his sister's glare which caused Morgan to look confused until the joviality of his plan got the better of him for a moment, "Chuck, there is no party. Like you wanted; however, a number of people chipped in to get you a present… So, you will get no more out of me and I will see you bright and early at the Buy More tomorrow." Morgan got off the chair and made his way to the Morgan door.

"Morgan, your shift starts at one and officially it would be today as it is past midnight."

"Aarrgh; gotta go Chuck, it will be cutting it close to get in at least my nine hours." Morgan quickly exited without closing the window and Chuck could hear Morgan wheeze as he pedaled away.

Chuck made a motion to get up and close the window, but the incoming breeze felt nice, until his mind focused on the present that a number of people chipped in on. A sense of foreboding made Chuck's slumber anything but peaceful.

* * *

Sarah lay awake in the bed that was far too soft for her liking. She turned her head hoping a decent amount of time had passed. The digital display read 4:02; the knife almost mystically appeared in her hand and was ready to strike, but she stopped, set the alarm on her phone for 6:45 before letting the knife fly.

At around 5:30 she realized sleep was something she would not be getting; shuffling through her planned schedule she should have plenty of time for a power nap after initially engaging her mark, one Charles Irving Bartowski. Deciding she had procrastinated enough she got off the bed and walked to the dresser, pulling out the drawer she added a false bottom to and took out the files regarding her assignment.

After quickly scanning the file on Bartowski, she chided herself on not looking at it earlier. The name had sounded vaguely familiar and from seeing he was Larkin's college roommate that her ex partner had expelled the stories began to come back. Whenever Bryce fell victim to one too many appletini's and she hadn't drunk enough to join him in bed he'd reflect back on his past and his stories almost always came back to this Chuck. The first year of their partnership guilt was the prevalent emotion attached to them, but the second year it had changed to where Bryce seemed to think this person deserved what happened to him. Her initial thought was it was doubtful this person would conspire with Bryce; it had to be a red herring.

Leaving a message on Graham's secure line, she stated her doubts about Bartowski's willing cooperation with Larkin adding she would observe, but not engage with Bartowski before meeting with him tonight and that the rest of the mission she would be operating from the vacant apartment in the same complex he lived in. The surveillance bugs would be planted before she would go to his workplace. The only thing left to do after finishing the call was to figure out what exactly a 'girlfriend experience' entailed.

* * *

"Morgan you need to tell me what the surprise is."

"Ah, well Chuck I guess I can understand the thrill of having the perfect present waiting for you, but seriously I was going to tell you after you finished your shift, so you can prepare."

"Prepare?'

"Chuck, I'll be at the Buy More in half an hour, what has you so worked up?"

"Jeff and Lester have been staring at me more than usual and every so often a giggle comes from their direction. So do they know?"

"Yes… sorry, I needed their help in locating your gift. Big Mike knows as well, so you will be getting out on time today. No overtime in the cage tonight. Chuck relax, you are going to love your gift."

* * *

Sarah entered into the store confirming on her phone what exactly her target did; on the off chance she needed to engage. Her initial cursory inspection had her a little apprehensive, especially if she was going to be in the store for more than fifteen minutes. She was off by about fourteen. Deciding to start by browsing through the dvd's she heard four footsteps approaching her and slowly turned around to the sight of a slight Indian whom she was seventy percent certain was male. Right behind him was a larger Caucasian whom was intoxicated on some substance, or, more likely, quite a few.

"I see you're looking through the horror films, may I offer the services of my friend and myself to protect such a lovely flower while watching the macabre tale of your choice." Sarah was now eighty percent sure the person stating this was male, but the person's suggestion visualized in her head caused a shudder.

"But Lester, I thought Big Mike refused to let you order those pocket rockets or rabbit thing you needed in order to take a woman out?" The larger man slurred out only stopping when his eyes focused on Sarah's chest.

"No, Jeff; that was to satisfy… she also said once she gets out of prison she'd rather go on a date with those objects than me. However if I bought her both of them she said that I could possibly watch…"

Sarah's mouth was agape, forming almost a perfect 'O'; her mind racing to find a situation where she felt as uncomfortable and a glimpse of Jenny Burton flashed before her. A warm feeling on her shoulder and a soft, 'Miss?' brought her back to Burbank. Turning she found that her nerd in shining armor 'rescuing' her just happened to be the person she was there to observe.

Staring into his eyes she could see softness and caring laced within them as Sarah struggled to speak, "Uh… Thanks, sorry; I guess I zoned out for a moment there… My name is Sarah." She finished while extending her hand.

She felt that same warmth now on her hand as the person grabbed her hand in a firm, albeit somewhat moist grip, "My name is Chuck and don't worry I'm sure your mind was simply protecting itself from having to listen to their inane ramblings. Are you sure you are alright? I do have an 800 number in case you feel like you need to talk to somebody about this."

The giggle came out far too easily and both engaged in some banter that neither would remember what was said. The more important thing was the instant connection both felt as for a few minutes the rest of the world faded away as they became lost in the other's eyes.

* * *

Sarah sat in the practically empty apartment staring at the monitor, but paying more attention to the butterflies in her stomach than Chuck reading a comic book. She looked back to the closet where her three potential outfits were lying on the bed; wondering why she was nervous since she now wanted to go on this 'date' with Chuck. That was when it all clicked. If this was just doing her bit for country it would be simple to remain detached, but after exiting the shower she would have described herself as giddy while preparing for this evening and for the life of her she could not recall having that feeling at any other time.

Unbeknownst to her a frown appeared on her face as she was convincing herself to bring up her professional façade and also choose her outfit. Before she understood the parameters within the girlfriend experience she had brought a tight, tiny red number with black knee high boots. While it wouldn't work as a girlfriend, after the earlier encounter she found herself wanting to see Chuck's reaction to it. This brought a large smile to her face that she noticed while closing her eyes wondering how this person she met for only a few minutes had already found some soft spots in the walls protecting her heart.

After shaking her head and taking a deep breath she looked at her other two choices and although she liked the dress it seemed a little too fancy and she didn't want to intimidate him; figuring his salary from the Buy More would preclude him from going to five star restaurants, it was simply too much. This brought her to the surprising third option: a simple pastel blue sweater that had been at the bottom of her bag for so long she had completely forgotten about it. Zondra's gift from the lone Cat squad Christmas party

Zondra had gotten both Carina and Amy a gross (144, not adjective) box of condoms. At their protestations she merely replied getting the same for Sarah wouldn't make sense because it would be at least a two lifetime supply for her and after a short period the two of them would be sneaking into her bathroom to procure whatever amount they needed. The mere thought of Zondra took her out of her current doldrums as she relived the pain of discovering the tracker in her boot to only having her accuse Sarah of planting it which devastated her and ruined one of the only friendships she had ever had.

The melancholy of the moment subsided as she looked back to the monitor and saw Chuck had put on some type of mask that was all black, had some type of helmet and some triangular thing where a mouth would be…

"Morgan, I can't go through with this... I know what you're going to say, but I won't be able to look Ellie in the eye after going out with a prostitute."

"Chuck, what makes you so sure she doesn't know?"

"Wha…?"

"Chuck, you can't think us Buymorians have enough disposable income to set this up. I broached the subject with Awesome as he came in to browse through the washers and dryers. He helped me in shaping what we should get for you that would satisfy everybody… Tee hee hee. I made a presentation folder for Ellie: Chuck's Opportunity to Cuddle and Kiss. She wasn't thrilled with the acronym, but I think the bar graphs in the PowerPoint turned it around and she was soon on board. She did set up a reservation at that Mexican place you three went to on her birthday and said she was going to have what she wanted you to wear on a hanger in your closet.'

Chuck was dumbfounded with this revelation and ripped off the Darth Vadar mask, "Really? That takes a lot of stress off, but… ok… so this is just a date? What about any extra, uhh activities?"

"What I understand is that how the date finishes is up to the both of you. There is no pre-date expectations; sorry, but I don't know what she looks like. We were only told she is somebody that Chuck will like; somebody that any heterosexual man would like. Although she couldn't possibly be as hot as the blonde you were bewitched by. I know we are DC through and through, but if there's ever a Ms. Marvel movie made she has to play it."

"Morgan, stop… well I can't disagree, but to remain true to our allegiance let's say Black Canary or maybe Supergirl. Aargh, now I definitely can't go I'll be thinking of her the entire time." Chuck groaned.

"Chuck, actually this is better. You can treat this like a practice date…I thought you said she didn't even leave you her phone number though."

"She didn't. When she left I said 'I hope to see you again' she responded that she would make sure of it… or something like that… are you sure we talked for almost forty-five minutes; it seemed so much shorter."

"It might have been longer. At one point the entire store looked at the two of you and uttered a collective 'Awe'. Ok, time to refocus. Your date is going to pick you up in less than ninety minutes. You are gonna have a great time. Call me when it's done."

"Yes Morgan. Although I still have a number of trepidations and there are so many things that can go wrong. Thanks for doing this. I guess I haven't gotten over…"

"No! You will not mention that four letter word today… except if you can work it in to a funny anecdote. I think that was in the notes Ellie left me, but I left it at home. Chuck I've gotta go, Big Mike woke up from his donut stupor and Tang had the wrong peppers put on his Subway Cold Cut Combo. So he actually wants work to be done. Bye."

* * *

Five minutes before his 'date' was to show Chuck started to panic; causing a glandular sweat outbreak forcing him to ditch the t-shirt Ellie had picked and replaced it with a similar colored one. He had just finished gargling for the third time when he heard a knock on the door. He was dumbstruck when he opened the door. Sarah was initially pleased with his response, but quickly became concerned as she let herself in and closed the front door without any movement from Chuck. Eventually curiosity got the better of her so she decided a quick kiss would either snap him out of it or put him in a coma.

Thankfully Chuck was pliable enough that Sarah brought him down the four to five inches to bring their lips together. The kiss was soft and short, far too short for part of Sarah's mind as a fleeting thought of buying some higher heeled shoes would be necessary. That thought ended with Chuck coming back to life, on hyperdrive.

"OhmygodSarah. Whatareyoudoinghere? NotthatI'mnothappytoseeyou. Iamandhonestlyyoulookbeautiful. Ihaveapriorengagement. Icouldcancel, especiallywithyouherenow ImeanitisonlyablinddateandIthinkI'd muchrathergettoknowyoubetter. Didyoukissme?"

At this point Sarah was dumbstruck attempting to parse out what language Chuck had just spoken. Holding up one finger to Chuck as it looked like he was about to spurt forth another diatribe of gibberish she began to break down what he had said. She felt her ears slightly burn at his comment of her being beautiful. Looking at his eyes she could tell he wasn't leering or ogling her it was appreciative. An instinctive frown came upon her face as her assignment and particular role would undoubtedly dampen this look and felt really conflicted about it.

"I did kiss you Chuck." Sarah was surprised that she could only shyly look over as Chuck blushed, "And I do know about your engagement this evening because… I am it." She ended using some generic game show host voice trying to emphasize herself as the grand prize.

Chuck's reaction came in layers. First he was quite happy to be spending more time with Sarah. Shock soon followed as the realization of Sarah's occupation came full bore. It ended with confusion; initially with why Sarah would meet him earlier and then with trying to determine what he is feeling about this.

While Chuck's brow furrowed, Sarah could tell he was somebody who needed to think about things, even over think them if that was a possibility. In the spy world actions and reactions happened almost subconsciously, otherwise you would be captured or dead. However this wasn't completely in the spy world so allowances were made, "Chuck, I know it is awkward for both of us right now and we probably should talk over some things before we go out. You wouldn't happen to have beer would you?"

The work Ellie did to ingrain gentlemanly instincts into Chuck struck first as he quickly abided by his date's request, soon returning with two bottles already opened. Sarah took the one offered to her and quickly took a long draw off it. Glancing over she could see Chuck was back into that confused state. A second draw brought his brow to furrow which caused Sarah to blurt out, "Oh, God you must think I'm an alcoholic as well."

Chuck's laugh burst out and for an unknown reason to her Sarah felt better hearing it, "I'm sorry; I haven't done even a mediocre job of making you feel at all welcome. We have about twenty minutes before we have to leave and it only takes about fifteen minutes to get there. I was informed you were driving, so I hope it is okay if I cut you off after this one and I do not think you are an alcoholic… but I am willing to be flexible depending on what happens."

Sarah gave an exaggerated pout to Chuck's grin; the comfortable silence giving her time to finalize why they met earlier, "Chuck there is a reason why I went to the Buy More this morning…"

Chuck interrupted gesturing with his hands causing some of the untouched beer in his hand to spill over the top, "You were checking me out… no not like that. You wanted to make sure I was somebody… decent?"

Sarah managed to keep her smile soft, "You are right; it's not as if I get a resume or something. But to be perfectly honest; after meeting you I have been looking forward to tonight." She added earnestly feeling she needed to add some truth as the possibility of Chuck simply sending her away made its way to the forefront of her mind.

Her last sentence brought Chuck completely out of his introspection and brought to Sarah's attention the largest smile she had ever seen and in response her smile grew as well.

"I need to tell you something as well. One of my friends who helped set this up said that I could use this as a practice date for you… I guess… I guess it is kind of ironic." Chuck remembered the beer in his hand and took a healthy swig, a little surprised at the amount of head from his earlier gesture.

They managed some small talk as they finished their respective drinks; falling back into the comfortable rhythm they found at the Buy More. Fairly soon both were lost in the others smile or eyes until Chuck glanced at his watch and seeing they were already five minutes past their reservation. They finished their beer and headed out with Chuck taking Sarah's hand as they walked through the courtyard to her car. Once they got there Chuck's mouth dropped as Sarah insisted she could probably get there in ten minutes at the most.

Chuck quickly overcame the surprise of Sarah's vehicle and fit into the passenger seat looking over the car with an admiration seemingly inbred into the DNA of males. As he made his way back to the smirking face of his date he could only comprehend that somehow she even looked more attractive, if that was possible. Her responding smile hinted of danger and Chuck wondered exactly what would eventually transpire this night.

He began to ask a question about how she got her car; when she beamed back at him and simply uttered, "Porsche, there is no substitute!"

 _ **A/N: For those waiting on my two other stories, I cannot apologize enough. I do plan on getting back to them despite the setback mentioned above I just needed to work my way back to that mindset and this along with another person who quickly went through my catalog and others sending PM's showing their concern is helping me to get there. I hope the line helps in showing the breaks of time; as always let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I know; my lack of updating sucks.**_

 **Chapter 2**

' _This is bizarre'_ thought Sarah as they were driving back to Chuck's apartment. Searching her memory it wasn't difficult to come to the conclusion she had never enjoyed any 'date' as much as this one. Granted it was far from perfect; they would get lost within their conversation, but something would eventually come up to remind them both about the circumstances around their pairing. At that a look would come upon his face that she couldn't exactly identify: a combination of concern, guilt, trepidation, fear, and lust all would flash on his face. The fact she blushed when noticing that last feature intrigued rather than concerned her.

She was trying to convince herself that she was merely immersed in her character, but his good nature and self deprecating humor somehow appealed to her. Enough that a part of her mind mockingly created a countdown clock to gauge his ability at thawing the heart of the Ice Queen. A quick glance to the passenger seat had her gaze linger longer than she wanted causing her to swerve around some hybrid going ten miles under the speed limit. She caught Chuck's amused, yet slightly concerned, look and tried to play it off with a shrug, but found herself blushing under his scrutiny and tried concentrating on the road.

Soon her mind began to drift again; when she actually felt her heart flutter at perhaps a second date she had to forcibly release a breath and shake her head. Taking another look at Chuck she saw him staring out the passenger window and for the first time since she had met him that surprising connection was absent or at least sedated. Sarah started to reach over and grasp Chuck's hand, but saw they were nearing the last turn before they were back at his apartment and quickly retracted her hand placing it back on the steering wheel.

Pulling into the parking lot gave Sarah an initial shock as Chuck darted out just as she was putting the gear in park. Her worry that she had completely misread the evening was quickly averted as Chuck raced over to her side of the car; gently pulling open the door and offering his hand to help her out. Sarah felt the tips of her ears start to burn and most definitely felt a spark as their hands connected while she exited her vehicle.

That spark began to lessen as the quiet which had been quite comfortable at first, given her learned inclinations from both her father and Graham, ' _the less you have to talk the less likely you'll make a mistake'_ , now had her senses telling her something was clearly wrong. Her spy ability could not find a trap in case she completely misread Chuck and was being played or tailed and the sensors she set up had not been triggered so she was lost in her mental checklist as the sudden stop forced her back long enough to see they were at Chuck's front door. She shook her head slightly which gave Chuck the opportunity to slide inside and use the front door as a barrier between them.

"Chuck, I was… uh hoping to uh…" Sarah did not need her Harvard degree to read Chuck's body language and positioning, "Didn't you have a good time?" She added with far more emotion than she had intended.

Chuck briefly looked into her eyes started to say something then stopped before taking another quick peek at Sarah he then blurted out, "Too good of a time."

At Sarah's dumbfounded look he quickly continued, "Sarah, you are perfect… That's too general. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, but more than that you are smart, witty, and although you deny it funny. I would guess this happens to you all the time, but the longer we are together the more difficult it is for me to remember this is just a job for you." Chuck's face crumpled a little and the door quickly closed.

At Chuck's look Sarah completely froze, the rejection bringing images up from her past that she tried to lock away now came flooding forth. The Jenny Burton years, or her ugly duckling period: the braces, the growth spurt that left her gangly and slightly uncoordinated, but recognizing the look on Chuck's face matched the one on her mirror after she had been the recipient of another cruel joke her classmates would play on her. At that moment she realized 'It never rains in Southern California' was merely a song and not a truth as the clouds completely opened and the rain came down in sheets.

The sheer amount and force of the water wasn't enough to snap Sarah out of the stupor she was in as it took her over fifteen minutes to walk across the courtyard and another few minutes in the entry before her teeth chattering forced her synapses to reconnect. Jumping into an almost scalding shower both to warm her and as an act of self flagellation accomplished the first, but failed to improve the sour mood she found herself in. She began replaying the night trying to figure out how things went so wrong… or was this merely another sign a 'normal' relationship was the one thing not in her skill set.

As she was weighing the consequence of laughing then scowling when Chuck suggested eating the ice cream they picked up on the hood of her Porsche. Seriously, not less than a minute after his idea his top scoop plopped unceremoniously onto the sidewalk. Although he did become noticeably more quiet after that they still talked and laughed as they walked. Somehow the sound of a sniffle pulled her back to her duty. Turning to the monitoring equipment she could see Chuck in his bedroom with a few, presumably empty, beer bottles sitting on his desk. The thing that captured her attention was how he folded himself into the chair with his arms wrapped around his legs and head lying on his knees rambling about all sorts of things, but it mostly came back to their date and the cruelness of the universe. The next half hour Sarah was completely spellbound as Chuck revisited his unfiltered life history to the monitor. By the tone of his speech Sarah could tell he was not drunk, but he was despondent.

She was far more surprised at the sheer amount her emotions were being exposed from his tale. As Chuck wove through both his parents' departures and the betrayals of Jill and Bryce; they had an air of familiarity to her life and the seed of protectiveness that came from discovering the baby was now germinating for the self described nerd breaking down a hundred feet away from her. She knew she was at a crossroads. One of the few pearls of wisdom her father passed along was that at any worthwhile con, or mission as she applied this to her current job, there will come a point where the logical and safe choice is to cut and run. Whether from risk of exposure or having it turn into something you weren't expecting if you believe and trust in yourself ' _Sometimes you've just got to say what the fu… heck and go for it,'_ (being eight when he first chose to share this advice kept him from finishing with the colorful language he originally wanted to.

Sarah knew she was at this point, but for the first time this wasn't about a mission or a con, it was about something personal. The last time she had done anything for herself was sneaking into dad's car as he was pulling away from their home in what she knew was the final time. Since then everything else was about her fathers' wishes, both her biological and her pseudo-adoptive one that found her terrified in the preserve grabbing her go package. Then some silly comment Chuck made interrupted her introspection. Looking into the mirror and witnessing the stupid schoolgirl grin on her face she knew it wasn't much of a choice. Looking a little more closely she saw something on the bed that made her smile grow almost exponentially.

Making her way across the courtyard, the continued downpour gave a momentary pause to her conviction as the temperature had cooled considerably. Chuck apparently noticed that fact as well after sullenly opening the door his eyegasm brought his mood considerably up, but shocked into silence. Sarah took that as her cue to walk in and close the door behind her. The slight shiver triggered something in Chuck as he leapt away and reappeared with a towel and started drying her. Watching his eyes sent another shiver across her body as she felt undeservedly treasured.

The shiver made Chuck intensify his effort, but Sarah grabbed his hands and tossed the towel aside. "Your mission isn't to dry me Chuck." Sarah stated with not quite the confident tone she hoped.

Chuck responded with a gulp and softly added, "What is my mission Sarah?"

"To shut up and kiss me." So he did.

He poured all the emotions he'd been kicking around into the kiss. After a number of moments he pulled away with a slight look of shame not wanting to use her like this until he recognized the loneliness in her eyes and realized he wasn't the only person who felt that way. He sent out an understanding look which quelled the slightly panicked one she had as she was about to speak Chuck simply said, "You can kiss me too you know."

He was only able to revel in the glorious smile for a few nanoseconds before the blonde goddess launched herself upon him. In a circuitous route they were able to avoid most of the furniture; one of the dining room chairs got kicked over when Chuck found an especially sensitive area unbeknownst to Sarah. The subsequent look Chuck received let him know this was going to be an unforgettable experience.

Slightly before dawn Sarah stirred awake shortly after their most recent coupling and quickly realized her initial thoughts weren't a dream but reality and she had never felt as scared as she did at this moment. Just before her flight instinct kicked in the rest of her body added their insights and with that information the dichotomies entranced her. She had never felt as satiated, but yearned for more; her body feeling so tingly and electric, but completely in comfort; never felt so anxious to move, but more so not wanting to move at all. She did risk tilting her neck up slowly and being rewarded with the peaceful, yet joyous look on Chuck's face let her know that he was experiencing a part of what she was. Sleep called her back as she was just beginning to wonder how she was going to be able to not lose whatever she had found in Burbank.

The sun was well established the next time Sarah woke and she lightly admonished herself as she could easily feel the unabashed grin occupying her face. She hadn't moved from the initial spot and had no semblance of a nightmare or flashback judging by the look on Chuck's face. Her stomach chose that moment to gurgle slightly and she started to think whether to wake Chuck now, or with breakfast in bed when a slight sensation on her thigh gave her a more lascivious idea as she slid down under their covers.

Chuck surprising awoke fairly slowly as his mind was attempting to parse out what had happened last night to what he had just been dreaming about when the realization hit that his last 'dream' was actually happening.

"Oh God, Sarah," was all Chuck could croak out as he fell back onto his pillow. Chuck was not expecting a verbal response, but did get a different one as she was aware that he was fully awake. Neither one were able to notice the small creak as the window came open.

"Chuck, I though you said you were going to call me as soon as your date was over," came out in a slightly whiny voice.

 _ **A/N: I wish I had a better apology for making you guys wait so long for this chapter. I have been working on my other stories as well so hopefully I can get back to them quickly. I did get an email that suggested I should submit a story, Chuck vs Ellie in particular, to a contest on so I was trying to go through that story again to correct a number of flaws in it. As for this story there will be one more chapter and then back to my others that need to be finished. As always thanks for reading and reviewing.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: First I do not own either Chuck or Risky Business, second for those expecting the CATS to enter in and deflower Morgan, Skip, Jeff, Lester, and the other Buy Morons somebody else will need to tackle that story. Also some Dune talk will occur right away and a little later on other assorted movies may have a line pop up; I also do not own those. I will apologize on the infrequent posting and state reading this from the beginning may be wise. Thanks for still being there.**_

 **Chuck vs. the Killer Pimp**

 **Chapter 3**

"Chuck, so how was the… whoa… by Duke Leto's signet ring; she's still here and under the covers isn't she?" exclaimed Morgan with a mischievous glint in his eye while intermittently puffing out one cheek timed with an all too familiar hand gesture.

"Morgan, I just need you to turn around little buddy and please leave, ok?"Chuck patiently stated.

Morgan however chose to lean against the ledge and cross his arms defiantly, "I think it is only fair that I get to see what my money paid for."

Chuck deflated slightly at Morgan's outburst as it helped refuel the initial doubts that had been gnawing at him once he found out Sarah was his 'date'. Just as quickly he was re-emboldened by the looks she had sent throughout their evening with the clincher her coming back just as he was falling down that rabbit hole of self loathing. From only the brief look he got of her face as her outfit was extremely effective at disrupting his blood flow away from his brain; he could only conclude somehow… she seemed to want this as much as he did. Despite how incredible their initial frenzied coupling was the cuddling and talk afterwards was just as much. Although thinking back he was the only one to really share anything while Sarah would merely nod or give an understanding look with her eyes before their second coupling that was tantamount to a religious experience.

He reached under the covers with one hand to give a reassuring squeeze to Sarah's calf, but his touch instead reinvigorated her… resolve. Chuck knew he didn't have much time before losing all rational thought. He promised himself to find out more about Sarah and help her get away from this life that boggled his mind how she could be a part of. One of his reasons was selfish as he hoped she would want to be with him, but from her eyes he could somehow tell she has seen and done things she was not proud of, but there was this spark of innocence that seemed to grow throughout the evening. He couldn't let her continue on whatever path she was on before meeting him and have that spark eventually disappear.

Chuck shook his head as Morgan had this completely annoying smirk, "What do you want me to tell your girl if she stops by today?" Chuck winced from the sudden sensation he felt while the name Bobbitt flashed before his eyes. Apparently it flashed on Chuck's face as the cockiness left Morgan's face and he knelt down to the covered mass on the bed making Chuck even more uncomfortable.

"Miss… I uh… see he only met this woman yesterday and we thought he could use your date as a sort of a practice… for her… granted Chuck would have had to ask and she accept, but I think she would have, but I understand that I am uh interrupting… Sir, yes the Xerox machines are right over there, let me help you." Chuck could only stare as Morgan quickly got up with two thumbs up which quickly turned into one hand acting as a phone miming for him to call with the cockiest smile he could ever recall while also doing some random pelvic thrusting until he shrieked, "Ah the glare!" before trying to vault himself out of his named door and face-planting into the bush outside Chuck's window. Despite the gradual decline of Morgan's meanderings there was still a sense of ill ease within the room.

It took a minute before either occupant of the bed attempted to move; Chuck eventually took the leap and lifted the covers to reveal a demure looking Sarah, "You are truly breathtaking," Chuck uttered, "I mean you are, but I just want to assure you that Morgan won't be coming back… did you glare at him?" Sarah shyly nodded her head, but then her eyes went wide thinking Morgan had seen her. Chuck saw this and quickly shook his head, "No, he's become hyper-attuned to female glares thanks to years of it from my sister Ellie. He can sense her glare while in another room… it is actually a fun party trick." Chuck smiled as he relished hearing Sarah's giggle, "C'mon back up and maybe we can sleep in a little bit."

While it was phrased as a statement it ended sounding as a question that Sarah answered by climbing back up and kissing him soundly before stating, "That's a good idea," she cozied up and burrowed into him as he was thanking her for the attempted wake-up call before they both soon drifted back to sleep.

Two hours later Chuck woke up and stretched; soon noticing he was the only occupant of his bed. The rapid despair decelerated as he noticed a pair of red lace panties on his computer screen and on the floor were his clothes and Sarah's top and skirt spread about haphazardly. His stomach rumbled and begrudgingly picked himself up off the bed at first wondering why he was sore and then blushing as the answer came to him.

His first move after shakily making it to his feet was to lock the Morgan door, but apparently Sarah had beaten him to that task. He next picked up her clothes and carefully folded them placing them on his chair. His curiosity as to what Sarah was doing began to completely occupy his mind which led to a momentous decision for Chuck: walk out au natural or put on at least some boxers. With his stomach and curiosity egging him on he went with the minimum of propriety and put on the boxers. He had convinced himself if he hadn't his sister and boyfriend, Captain Awesome, would arrive at the most inopportune time. With the immediate aftermath having Ellie break out the cleaning supplies, scrubbing ferociously with her sisterly glare thrown at him every so often and Devon making casual remarks about how she didn't react this way after they made love on whatever surface: counter, table, couch… he and Sarah happened to have been caught on.

Any and all sexual urges having now been purged from his system; his face still had the puckered look of sucking a few dozen lemons as he made his way to the door. His first steps were to the bathroom and not hearing anything he quietly stepped inside and took care of some immediate business. Finishing that, he splashed some water on his face and gargled some mouthwash before looking at the mirror and at his attempt to flex the instant thought of underwhelment hit him. While he could not decide whether that was an actual word or not allowed the now prevailing thought to sit on the back burner of his mind for a moment. Having this goddess looking at his scrawny body in the light of day now terrified him as he stepped out of the bathroom into the hallway.

Hearing some noises coming from the kitchen he attempted to swallow all the negative thoughts that were bombarding him. Two steps out and he was able to make out some words with what could technically be called a melody. Chuck took a second to run through a few things: was he going to tease her? Yes, it was a moral imperative, but most definitely not in a demeaning way was the answer and rummaging through his brain he decided on the framework for his tease and stepped into the kitchen entry and was stopped dead in his tracks by the sight before him. Sarah's bare back… well there was the apron drawstring, but that somehow made her even more alluring. While Chuck's brain was still barely functioning he chided himself on passing up on that sketching class at Stanford as he wanted to capture this sight forever and a photograph seemed woefully insufficient to convey his current feelings. A straggling thought that it was both Bryce and Jill that had talked him out of the class, while both ended up taking it themselves eventually using the other as their body models, wrapped himself inside his own mind for a few moments. A small giggle and shake of her hips began the rebooting process of his brain as a guttural sound eerily reminiscent of Peter Boyle from Young Frankenstein emanated from his lips.

Sarah picked up a grape off the floor and lazily popped it into her mouth casually looking at the man who in twenty four hours has forced her to change her opinions from 'all men' to 'all men save one'. Gazing into his tranquil countenance she found herself getting lost in ideas or futures she had never even considered before this moment. The harsh reality of her situation soon came to the forefront once again and she was once again convinced she was being punished, but this time it wasn't by Graham.

Lightly touching his chest with her pointer finger she succumbed to those teenage yearnings that had never been prominent before and over his heart she drew a Valentine heart and filled it in with an S.W. + C.B.. As she completed the arrow she heard a stifled giggle and felt Chuck's torso contort away from her touch. Initially pleased at finding a ticklish spot on him she quickly looked up and lost the triumphant feeling as Chuck had a knowing smirk on his face.

"Oh God!" Sarah cried out mortified, burying her face in the closest area, which happened to be Chuck's chest.

Chuck sighed and with his right hand began lightly rubbing the back of her head and hair while whispering to Sarah that 'it was ok' and 'nothing to be embarrassed about' repeatedly. The ministrations of Chuck's hand and his voice were rapidly calming Sarah down, but it wasn't until Chuck's stomach gurgled that she had the conviction to once again look up at him. He was beginning to worry, but then he saw Sarah turn her head towards him; her blue eyes once again captivated him as he swore she was looking at him in reverence his stomach decided to make its intentions well known as it gurgled loud enough that Sarah could not hold back her giggle.

"I think there's another part of your body finally demanding some attention." Sarah saucily said. She wobbled briefly as she got to her feet to both of them laughing. "I don't see you getting up right now," came out in a playful snarl, "Your omelette is cold… it won't take me long to fix another… ummph."

Chuck's mouth latching onto Sarah's stopped her from talking. In a brief respite for air he stated, "That's ok Sarah, there's no need to waste any food. Besides I'm sure we can find a better use for the ten minutes to make a new one." Sarah then became introduced to the patent pending Bartowski eyebrow dance.

Sarah quirked her eyebrow and giggled initially as her response, but found the motion disarming enough so she slid the plate containing the omelette and some toast behind her to him. Somehow a fork magically appeared in his hand and he started devouring the eggs, ham, and cheese. Sarah couldn't help but stare for a moment; however she snapped out of it and bent over to start picking up the various fruit that had scattered on the floor when Chuck had earlier announced his presence with authority. Hearing the beginnings of that growl again she turned her head to see the plate empty and Chuck's eyes consumed with lust. Her instincts suggested a mere wiggle of her hips would bring the physical response she was hoping from Chuck and she was not disappointed.

Her laugh brought Chuck out of the stupor he was in and when he looked to see what brought about her joyous outburst he chuckled to himself. After a shake of his head he downed the half glass of orange juice he had left and placed it down while securing eye contact with Sarah. A few moments later he took a purposeful stride towards her and she instinctively closed her eyes bringing herself up on her toes to meet with Chuck's incoming kiss. Instead she heard the refrigerator door open and close. Still not opening her eyes she heard Chuck begin to shuffle by and quickly latched onto a part of him while bringing his head down for that kiss she was anticipating. What she wasn't anticipating was the surge of orange juice entering her mouth when she took the kiss to the next level.

When she finally opened her eyes and released him from her grip they were still connected via their foreheads and gasping for breath. Chuck began to open his mouth, but Sarah instead swept in for another kiss then began to nuzzle on his neck. It took a moment for Chuck to regain some composure, but he took in a deep breath before speaking.

"I'm sorry about the OJ. I wasn't going to leave you hanging, but I needed to get more liquids in me no matter what certain parts of my anatomy seem to want to do."

"Chuck," Sarah stated while pulling back from his neck, "it was an interesting surprise, but one I'm not sure I want to repeat." She looked down at the garment she was wearing, "The apron needs to get washed before your sister gets back."

"Actually, you can have it Sarah." Chuck uncomfortably said.

"Why?" Sarah cautiously asked.

"Well… I think it would be extremely awkward if I think of you when Ellie wears the apron." Chuck added sheepishly.

Sarah 's ears started to burn a little as she looked down quickly and took a deep breath, "I'm going to jump in the shower. I'm all sticky… No, I don't need to see that eyebrow thing of yours, but I wouldn't want to get lost in there, so…"

Chuck's audible gulp apparently was his answer, but that didn't register to Sarah as it could be either a yea or nay. The continuing silence seemed to more accurately detail his choice and with a sad look Sarah turned to leave. Her wrist was lightly grasped as she turned back she felt her wrist released and both of Chuck's hands cupping her face as she received the sweetest kiss of her life.

While recovering from the haze the kiss had left the both of them in Chuck's filter from his brain to his mouth disappeared, "Sarah I want you to know that I care about you and know if there is any way I can help you I will do so. I believe that you are in trouble, but I don't think you are a prostitute. Regardless please let me know what I can do to help. Oh my God I said all these things out loud haven't I?"

Sarah could not contain the shocked look on her face wondering if Chuck was the ultimate spy in that he completely fooled her in every way possible and that she was in deep trouble. Taking in a quick breath she forced herself to follow her father's main credo on judging people: looking them straight in the eye. Turning her face up she found her answer.

 **The End** … _sorry remembered an old story that just ended like that, back to my story._

The soft caring and concern clearly evident in his eyes matched the earnestness of his tone. He wanted to help her; as for her cover her actions could loosely fall under the girlfriend experience, although to say as much would be excessively cruel. Especially as she is experiencing probably the same feelings he is, but she still wanted some reassurance.

"Why don't you think I am a … a …" Sarah attempted to finish the question, but couldn't bring herself to say the word.

Chuck gave her a small kiss, to which she smiled before responding, "While I could say your inability to say the word is a reason, you could counter my outburst made you feel embarrassed about your… profession. Mostly it goes with the kissing, granted I do not have much experience with women in your field," at Sarah's quizzical look Chuck retraced his verbal steps and soon became wide eyed, "No, I have absolutely no experience with men or the category of other in any field, in fact you are my only real potential experience. I guess using Pretty Woman as a reference point is problematic at best, but it made sense that they would exclude kissing from their work, but Julia Roberts was quite delightful in it, wasn't she?"

Sarah in a bit of a pout quietly stated, "I like kissing." She chose to ignore Chuck's remarks about some movie.

"I like kissing too, especially you." Sarah beamed at the response before quickly trying to recover, but Chuck was in the midst of the biggest smile she had ever seen. "Listen there are plenty of towels; the shampoo and body wash is right in the shower; and a still packaged toothbrush that you are free to use is in the medicine cabinet. I'm not making any insinuations about you needing any of those things. You are breathtakingly stunning in every way imaginable. I'm shocked that I am turning down your offer, but as you said earlier my sister is arriving back at an unknown time. It is supposed to be tomorrow, but regardless I need to clean up the kitchen. You are my guest and as much as I enjoyed your cooking it is ungentlemanly to have you do anything else. Also I do need some recovery time… I didn't know you could get out of sex-shape… well I guess…."

This time Sarah stopped his rambling with a quick kiss, but brought him into an embrace, "I think your sex-shape is just fine."

Chuck kissed the top of her head, "Thank you. I'm sorry if I startled you with my earlier ramble, but I do stand by what I said. I honestly want to help you no matter what your circumstance is. So when you're done with your shower we can figure out what I can do… or hopefully I'll have caught my second wind." Chuck finished with a smirk and the eyebrow dance.

Sarah solemnly looked into his eyes, nodded and headed off to the bathroom running the scenarios in her head as to what she would do, and not necessarily what she should do.

Opting for a fairly quick shower she frowned slightly as she found peppermint toothpaste instead of her preferred spearmint, but it seemed a decent change of pace. As she spit out the residual toothpaste/saliva mélange she looked in the mirror and placed both hands on the counter. She would tell Chuck the truth about everything. Granted it was completely against protocol, but she still hadn't heard if Bryce had attempted the theft yet. If he hadn't what excuse could there be for her staying within the cover: say she was running away from her pimp and needs a place to lay low. That's too far-fetched for the real world. If Larkin hasn't taken it and is still off grid and she is recalled back to DC, Chuck is still possibly in danger. If Chuck knows the truth and is contacted by Bryce, Chuck would contact her, she is certain of that. She has seen and spent a lifetime with the best liars in the world and Chuck is not in that category whatsoever. Even if telling him all this causes him to resent her and say he'll never want to see her again she can survive as long as he is safe. With her mind made up she attempts to confidently stride leaving the bathroom, but the negative repercussions are weighing on her.

Hearing noises from Chuck's bedroom and not the kitchen she knocks on his door frame. Chuck quickly turns around and is soon mesmerized by the naked beauty in front of him.

Chuck's mouth surprisingly works, "I should have mentioned earlier I'm normally a spearmint person, but decided to live on the edge and try peppermint."

Somehow that statement releases a purr from Sarah as she glides over to his chair.

"Cleaning the kitchen didn't take much time and I decided to see if anybody left me some birthday well wishes. Did I tell you it was my birthday yesterday?"

Sarah shook her head, but said, "I already knew."

The computer booted up and Chuck soon got to his e-mail account where he had received a number of messages. As he was going through them Sarah decided the time was right to tell him the truth.

"Chuck, you were right there is something I wasn't telling you…"

"Look, a message from my ex-friend and Stanford roommate Bryce Larkin; I wonder what he could have sent…"

"Chuck, don't…"

 _ **A/N: This chapter could have hit M so many times, perhaps that is why it was so difficult to get through. The premature ending hopefully wont rile anybody up as it is a joke. There is at least one more chapter to this, but possibly two, as I obviously have an epilogue compulsion. For those who were looking for Chuck vs Ellie in a writing contest I'm sorry I didn't get it submitted in time as I was rewriting a number of passages to show Ellie's PTSD a little more. As always thanks to those that read and especially to those that review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: A different computer snafu had me reverting back to writing most of this out on paper. We will see if there is a difference in going back to my original method.**_

 **Chuck vs. the Killer Pimp**

 **Chapter 4**

"Chuck don't open that e-mail, Bryce cannot be trusted."

"Wha… Sarah I only started to mention an ex-roommate before you steered away from that story, but I know I didn't state his name."

"Please! This is just what I was about to tell you. Bryce is my ex-partner. We work for the CIA, well there is evidence that he went rogue on an undercover assignment and is going to steal government secrets. One of his last known acts was to access your current information which is the reason that I was assigned here."

"So you were sent here to sleep with me?"

"No… yes… maybe?" Sarah regrouped quickly, "I was sent here to acquire the information if Bryce sent it to you and establish if you were an enemy of the state. Within the assignment if it were necessary to seduce you to determine and procure the parameters of my mission I would do so. Before you bring up James Bond, seduction is an art and not simply sex. A good seductress should never have to sleep with her mark to gain what she was assigned to collect."

"I don't want to sound insulting, but how good are you?"

"Not to sound braggadocios, I'm one of the best. It isn't as though they keep a spreadsheet on that… although it wouldn't surprise me if one of the analysts has something worked up. I've heard a few of them nicknamed me the Ice Queen. Everything that we have done is because I wanted to do it with you. I need you to believe that." Sarah pleaded.

"Why? Wait… hold on a minute. I'm to believe Bryce Larkin from Connecticut is a spy? Granted he has the looks and arrogance to pull it off, but… how long had you been partners?"

The emphasis on the last word gave Sarah the sense Chuck was asking about how far her and Bryce's partnership went. She stopped herself from answering immediately and instead looked deep into his eyes and saw pain and betrayal in them. Sarah brought her palm up to Chuck's cheek and gently stroked her fingers along his temple.

Chuck visibly relaxed and lightly grasped her wrist and placed a soft kiss onto her palm before sighing and stating, "How could anybody say that about you? Granted I am still trying to comprehend all of this, but…" he trailed off seeming lost in his own thoughts sifting through everything he has been told and done since this whirlwind named Sarah entered his life.

She cautiously grasped his hand and let out a gasp of relief that he didn't pull away. The sound pulled Chuck out as he casually smiled at Sarah which brought hers out and gave her the courage to speak, "Chuck, I have to call my boss and tell him Bryce contacted you and he can tell us… me how to proceed. What other devices do you use to access your e-mail?"

"The computer here is the only one I use. As tempted as I am to use my phone or a computer at the Buy More to look at it, in general they aren't any more exciting than work, so it seems too risky. Especially when some of those things are incredibly easy to hack. I mean the FBI servers at least… I said that last part out loud, didn't I? I am not a bad person or evil, Sarah, I swear."

Sarah pushed back what Chuck had said and pulled out her phone. Seeing Chuck become jumpy she showed him her Enforcer's glare full bore and soon he was curled on his bed while Sarah relayed the pertinent facts to Graham. He shared with her the details of the break-in and that the NSA goon Casey owed her ten thousand dollars from their wager; apparently the oaf decided to include the bosses into the betting pool. Larkin did break in, steal the Intersect, and made it out of the building before Casey unloaded two into his back. For some reason they did not want to share the NSA was going to bury him in Los Angeles. Graham's interpretation of this was they were going to interrogate Bartowski to verify for themselves he is not in cahoots with Larkin. Sarah's job now was to grab his computer and corrupt his account to make it inaccessible for anybody else in the time it would take for his private jet to make it from DC to LA. She hung up the phone and took a deep breath trying to formulate a plan to accomplish everything that she wanted.

She quickly had something come to mind and gently rubbed Chuck's shoulder while softly calling to him. He responded cautiously, but was still receptive; especially with the small kiss she gave him before pulling back with a smile.

"Chuck I need you to trust me. Can you do that?" Sarah bit her bottom lip immediately after asking that question.

"Well… I do think you are telling the truth that whatever Bryce sent me is most likely dangerous, and I do want to trust you Sarah, honestly."

Sarah looked into his eyes and saw that he did need something from her. Reaching back into her vast experience from the con game to the spy game this is what made her the best. She had an innate ability to tell or show a person what they needed in order to gain their trust. With Chuck it all came crumbling down, she did not want to cajole or manipulate him. She was certain if she corrupted this situation her fate was sealed forever in this cacophony of lies; doomed to exist merely in the shadows and whose only remembrance would be in sealed files and an anonymous silver star on a wall once she had tempted fate one time too many.

"Chuck… I'm a spy, this is all I know how to be. I lie for a living, but you deserve more than that." She maintained eye contact knowing that if she moved away conveying the weakness she felt it would be a manipulation, "I need to take your computer and leave tonight and Bryce was more than just my partner."

As much as her heart screamed to tell him how she had felt more in this past day then in the last almost twenty years she remained quiet. She could see in his eyes that he was still filtering everything and trying to parse out what was going on. She could feel a tear begin to form and chose to close her eyes to prevent that from happening. When she opened them for the first time Chuck's eyes were cold.

"Sarah, I need to go to the bathroom for a moment." Sarah simply nodded her head.

She heard the door close followed by a guttural roar followed by silence then the faucet running before the door opened again and heard his footsteps leading back to the bedroom. She expectantly turned her head to see him standing in the doorway looking puzzled.

"Sarah, I was in the bathroom for almost fifteen minutes. That should have been more than enough time to take my computer and go. Why are you still here?" Not giving more that a moment to answer that he immediately fires another question, "Have you moved?"

Sarah shook her head as the ramification of what Chuck said hit her. He gave her the opportunity to make an essentially clean break with his bathroom sojourn. To add to her kicking herself as to how she was completely oblivious to that she opened her mouth to softly say, "I don't want to hurt you."

Chuck was completely unsure of what to make of what Sarah had just said. It was said in as non-threatening a manner as he could imagine, but the longer nothing else was said a dread came over him that although she may not want to, her orders could be counter to that. At the continued silence Chuck was about to snap, both from the silence and the absolute unknown of what would be happening in a relatively short period of time. "What's going on Sarah!" both were shocked by the outburst from Chuck as it was far more intense than he imagined he could ever be, but Sarah was startled off the bed.

"I'm sorry." Came contritely out of Chuck's mouth as he knelt down to check on Sarah. She brushed some hair off of his face and turned to lean against the bed while on the floor. Chuck followed suit and to fill the silence began to speak that he is mostly angry at himself for wasting these last five years in feeling nothing and that he understands that fairness is the cruelest word in the English language and is going to tell Sarah why. Sarah snaps herself out of the malaise she was in to stop Chuck with soft kisses on his mouth.

"I know what happened between you, Bryce, and Jill. When we were partners every few months something would come up that would make him think of you. Initially I could tell he didn't like what he had done and he shared things from his perspective. After about a year it shifted to where he would get angry when those things would crop up and blame everybody else for the situation. Last night I heard these things from your perspective and you have nothing to apologize for."

"Wha… I did come close to sharing some of that stuff, but I didn't think it quite fit in to the other things we were doing at the time." Chuck added earnestly.

Sarah nodded her understanding with a smile and eyebrow waggle before she dropped her head and got up. She quickly put on her little red number and grabbed the surveillance bugs in the room along with her underwear. Chuck recognized the bugs as they looked similar to something two of his co-workers had placed in the women's rest room of the Buy More. The implication that Sarah saw him at his lowest moments last night hurt him deeply.

"Ok, so I wasn't good enough for a James Bond seduction, or be a Bryce Larkin substitute, but I was enough for a pity fuck!"

The slap was instantaneous, it was loud and it hurt like hell. It took Chuck almost a minute before he could see clearly once again and the sight of a nostril flaring, enraged Sarah Walker convinced him his time on this planet was going to be short. He took what he suspected would be the last look before he was processed or eliminated or whatever the term was for killed in the current spy vernacular and what he saw took his breath away. The evident strength in her body combined with the ferocity of her glare contrasted with the memories of the softness of her skin and the way her eyes would literally twinkle when she held a certain smile. He came to the realization she was the most interesting creature ever created and he deserved to be damned for not spending every last moment cherishing every minute thing he had yet to discover.

Sarah was chiding herself on her temper, but felt completely justified. He had completely belittled the most amazing night of her life and now he was just staring at her. The look he was giving was so intense; it wasn't a glare, but scrutinizing yet appreciative began to peck away at her spy façade. What was he looking for? Moving away from his eyes for a moment her eyes gravitated towards the cheek she had struck and her shoulders demonstrably fall as the red clearly outlines where she connected. Her bottom lip began to tremble before she was cocooned in heat.

"Sarah, I am sorry. I've let Bryce Larkin dictate how I've viewed myself for the past five years; so it would make morbid sense that I would ruin the greatest night of my life by doing it one more time. I just want to thank you for last night and I know it meant something to you as well. You deserve so much… so much and I don't blame you. It isn't your fault to do what you have to… in fact as long as the last thing I get to see is you I can die…"

"Oh my God Chuck shut up!"

"Wha?"

Sarah put both hands on Chuck's head, although she winced as she could feel the heat from the slap, "Don't you dare finish what you were about to say… That's why you thought I stayed when you went into the bathroom I was given an order to liquidate you?"

Chuck did his best to evade Sarah's eyes, but he meekly nodded nevertheless.

"Chuck I know it is impossible to believe after…" Chuck could see Sarah's eyes drift towards his cheek and begin to fill with moisture.

"Sarah, I truly deserved that."

"You did."

Chuck giggled long enough that Sarah did as well and soon they were resting their foreheads on the other. After Chuck sighed, "What happens now?"

"With the computer or us?"

Chuck paused for a moment, desperately wanting to say us, but he was elated enough that she was the one to first utter 'us' in reference to them, "Computer".

Sarah swallowed knowing she dodged a bullet with his answer, but a quick look into his eyes told her just the mention of them together was enough for now. That type of dedication needed to be rewarded with a kiss, which led to another, which led to Sarah becoming disrobed shortly after.

 _ **A/N: This is not at all where I planned to end this chapter, but it is nice to not always try to force an end to a chapter with a cliffhanger and instead a naked Sarah. However with the roller coaster they were on I think it is better to not try to add in some things which can easily fit into the next chapter and not dilute what I wrote here.**_

 _ **As I stated above, for technical reasons, I had to write out essentially the rest of the story which has its good and bad points. Good: I don't slave thirty minutes over a sentence, somewhat bad I can go off on tangents. The next chapter will arguably be the last, however there will be an epilogue which could easily be a chapter of itself and a chapter that I could not keep within this story, but needs this story to understand it. This deleted scene will be done after the epilogue. The good news it is all already written out, the bad it needs to be transferred from paper to Word.**_

 _ **Thanks to all of those that are still following and/or favoriting this story and any of my other ones. It is most definitely appreciated however I'm not trying to be haughty or negative as I probably misconstrued what following is, but following a story marked complete won't do anything as there should be no more forthcoming chapters. I apologize if I am wrong on that.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Just a heads up we are going to skip ahead in time a little bit so this is slightly over two weeks after Chapter 4. Thanks for reading.**_

 **Chapter 5**

 **Chuck vs. the Killer Pimp**

Chuck was literally a Heinz Ketchup bottle, brimming with anticipation standing at the furthest point of LAX that he could without a ticket. Double checking that his placard was indeed right side up and her gardenias secure he took another deep breath hoping that would calm his nerves. He did second guess himself about being too obvious, but after two weeks apart he was going a little stir crazy; despite easily being the strangest two weeks of his life.

It all started with he and Sarah on the couch just after they had finished reconnecting. They were lazily kissing one another, hands caressing the other's body when they heard the door fly open and a voice cry out, "Chuck we're ho…my gawd."

A deeper tone called out, "Ell it's ok, it's not like we haven't…Ow! Ok…Chuck, be back in thirty." A slight pause and a little softer, "Way to go, bro." The door closed and the couple released the breath they had been holding since the door opened.

"Your sister and her boyfriend's first sight of me is my bare ass."

"There are a number of things that could be worse." At Sarah's nonplussed look Chuck continued, "First I could have chosen to do my Ace Ventura impression to introduce you." This time Sarah offers up a look of having no clue what Chuck is talking about so he demonstrates and they find themselves holding each other, their bodies spasming in laughter.

"Do I need a mint Chuck?" Sarah asked coyly.

"I uhh… choose to ignore the question because you are looking at me way too innocently… Second, I kind of hope they fixated on your unparalleled posterior as it hopefully meant they did not see what was visible next to it from my body." Sarah gave a sympathetic cringe, while Chuck continued, "And considering my general luck I'm pretty sure my sister and her boyfriend got a gander at my John Thomas and after they closed the door I doubt they were saying hooray for my one-eyed trouser snake."

"Well I will say 'hooray' if it needs to be said, but I am pretty sure I did say a couple of 'Oh God's' in dealing with your… Where does John Thomas come from?"

"Need to know Agent. Sorry, I've wanted to say that… Does that get said a lot? I'm rambling, but just being able to utilize the brilliance of Monty Python is its own reward. Third… Scratch that I want to keep my thoughts on Winnie the Pooh pure… he is stuffed with fluff."

"And a silly old bear." Sarah gave a quick kiss to Chuck before slapping his chest, "Just so you know I will now check every room for a Sharpie before I get naked or crawl into a hole with you ever."

All Chuck had heard from that was her getting naked with him again. They had to rush off as Sarah was mortified about truly meeting Ellie after that initial encounter and dealing with the potential prostitute angle. She grabbed her clothes and Chuck's computer, packed her bag, and began the explanation of her plan as they walked through the courtyard and continued it over their phones when she got into her Porsche and he into his Nerd Herder. After she dropped off the Porsche to a storage facility Chuck drove her to the air field where the CIA Director's jet was waiting.

"Why are you waiting for them to leave the plane?"

"I can't risk their being a double agent amongst the crew, so I will get in and fly it back to DC."

"You can fly?!" Chuck said in awe.

Sarah couldn't hold back from beaming as she attempted to shrug off the blush, "Yes I can. Things should go fairly smoothly, but if they don't I will try to contact you. It may be over a month, but I hope only a few weeks before I can head back here."

"If it is short?"

"It is either really good or really bad, but that can arguably go hand in hand with this being the best or worst decision I've ever made." Sarah aggressively kissed Chuck before he could overthink that statement, "Looking back though; I haven't even asked if any of this is what you want or if you think you need to do this solely to keep you and your family safe. You don't. I can just walk, or fly away. Do you trust me?" Sarah pulled back with a hopeful smile.

"Considering we've only known each other for… Yes I trust you and while it is ludicrous that we have this complete connection in such a short time… to not pursue this seems unequivocally wrong. Have a safe flight. Should I leave now?"

Sarah paused for a moment before nodding her head, "We aren't on camera here, but we crossed a few to get to here when they replay them it should be timed to allow for the story of merely dropping my cover persona off. You have the card so if the police contact you just give them the card and only state you dropped me off and call the number." A pout came over her face, "I am going to miss you."

"Me too," Chuck said as he turned to head back to the Herder, "Just to add to the situation you should know I love you."

Agent Walker melted away, but the skill set remained as she took two strides and straddled Chuck as she wrapped herself around Chuck peppering him with kisses. Her whole life had convinced her that she would never hear those words said to her in the way Chuck just had. She opened her mouth to reciprocate and "Thank you" came out. Wide eyed she buried her face into Chuck's shoulder and sobbed, "I'm a horrible person."

Chuck rubbed circles on her back and stated, "You're not, you are the best person I know." Sarah shook her head at that.

"Chuck, you don't know all of the things I've done and…"

"Sarah, I'm not perfect either, but our past doesn't have to control us unless we let it. How about this. Why don't we share one secret and see how each of us feels after that?"

Sarah felt uneasy, but nodded her head scared to open her mouth to go first, but hoping Chuck would tell a small secret. Those hopes were completely dashed when Chuck declared, "My hacker name is the Piranha."

Sarah's mouth hung open as that name was legendary, second only to Orion as far as anonymous internet entities went in the espionage faction. There were no warrants out that she was aware of, but nearly every agency in the US and a few in Europe would give a lot to have him brought in for questioning. Chuck realized this and the longer the silence he did start to feel a little uneasy. Sarah quickly gave him a playful kiss and shook her head, "No the problem is I was expecting something small and not the biggest secret in the world… ass." She added before kissing him again. "Ok, the time is close for me to go so… screw it. Look at me Chuck." Sarah proceeded to tell the tale of her previous assignment and although she was petrified while sharing it. Both the relief on sharing this burden and his asking if he can help track down Ryker before mouthing 'I love you too' and heading back to the car to leave gave her the knowledge that Chuck may not be perfect, but he was the perfect man for her.

As Chuck anxiously looked at his watch he saw there was still another twenty minutes before her flight was due. The time table she had estimated was amazingly accurate. The second day after she left he received his compensation for his computer and it was sweet; beyond anything on the market, next gen processor that was nitrogen cooled with a biometric lock. The operating system on it claimed to be Demova proof, but he did not want to risk it and thanks to the lock Morgan wouldn't get the chance to either. More importantly it also contained both a coded message from Sarah and the key, called a Cardan grille, to unlocking it posing as the cardboard insert protecting the disk drive.

The next day he was called and given the option of being dragged into an interrogation in handcuffs or meeting with some people from the NSA at 9 am the next morning in the Federal Building to get the code to initially unlock the computer. He chose the latter and walked into the office at 8:55 to a Lilliputian, scowling, red-headed General named Beckman completing the set standing next to her was cyborg John Casey including the limited edition block of granite chin. However it did look like someone had given him a black eye which he tried to poorly conceal with some type of make-up. He chose to utilize the advice his high school drama teacher shared, 'if you cannot look a person in the eye and you are looking down focus on the forehead, if you are looking up focus on the cheekbones. If you're on the same level, change the angle.'

Thankfully most of their questions were benign, banal, or both. The three keys Sarah had pointed out to successfully navigate through this was to be especially deferential to them, be honest about your feelings on how Bryce treated him as that will put them ill at ease and get you out quicker, and to Chuck's strenuous objection often refer to Sarah as a prostitute rather than an agent. The last part caused both hardened NSA agents to guffaw and the cyborg even articulated his joints to slap his knee while the General offered Chuck a glass of her scotch. Initially perturbed by his rejection Chuck quickly explained he had to drive and didn't want to face LA traffic with a buzz, no matter how delightful it may be. The chin of granite moved in an appreciative gesture and growled out something in a low tone and then the word pancakes. The General soon nodded her assent and handed Chuck some obligatory documents to not tell anybody the contents of this discussion, blah, blah, blah. She then informed him that they will contact him back in about a year's time to check up on him, but if he is to see or encounter anything suspicious he was given a number to contact.

This brought a smile to Chuck's face even while almost being knocked down by an over exuberant octogenarian couple reuniting; it was touching up to the point when their tongues intertwined. He brought himself back to his happy place as Sarah had said the longer the time period the less of a threat you appear to be and if they said six months he had done an excellent job. Even if they said a quicker time frame it should be attributed more to the importance of the technology and not a lack of belief in the story. They gave him the code and he followed Sarah's instructions and not try to disable their tracking code and attempted to return to civilian life, but he felt more aware.

Two days later that awareness came into play as he and Morgan would swear number six from Battlestar Galactica showed up with literally and figuratively a screw loose. The screw on her phone took a moment to fix, the one in her head… After some incredibly awkward flirting that even Morgan said was about as subtle as a ball ping hammer to the scrotum. She confirmed the diagnosis by glaring daggers at a little girl whose father messed up recording her recital. The multiple throat slitting gestures during her performance merely reconfirmed that she was certifiable.

A few days later a far too perky blonde named Amy appeared at Morgan and his preferred lunch-out place when they hadn't brown-bagged it, the Weinerlicious. For some unknown reason the rest of the Buymorians flocked to Subway and since Lou's Deli was still a month away the options to make lunch a true break were quite limited. Chuck shook his head pushing the thoughts aside saving the story of the blonde and how the Buy More almost lost all their Nerd Herders in less than a half hour. He did not want to be caught in his thoughts and potentially miss Sarah.

Staring at and through the mass of humanity moving through the terminal, Chuck's mind soon drifted to the messages that Sarah had sent. Before leaving she had wanted to keep their communication at a minimum, but after finding a clandestine message board he and Tron Lover Lover conversed every day, sometimes more than once. It amazed him how much getting a message from her brightened his mood and the one last night announcing her return flight apparently made him squeal enough that Devon thought Ellie was in his room.

Since they had shifted to the board using the grille didn't make sense anymore and instead used the book he had placed in her bag, The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy as the key for the book cipher. He had put it in her bag before he knew she was flying the plane instead of reclining; waiting potentially for her next mission to come in some self-incendiary fashion. Although it was different from his parents leaving; neither had promised they were coming back, his mom said she had to go away for a little while and his dad simply left. In this case although he trusted her in wanting to come back he had an inkling in her line of work she rarely got what she wanted and he wanted to make damn sure that there was something of his she can look at to reminder her that these days had happened and someone was anxiously waiting for her to return.

Chuck returned to the present just long enough to catch a glimpse of blonde hair in Sarah's style bobbing every few moments above the sea of humanity approaching. He put the flowers in the hand holding the placard and wiped it against his trousers before switching the items and wiping his other hand. He placed the placard on top of his head and the gardenias behind his back. The crowds parted enough to catch a better view and although there were similarities and the female approaching looked attractive, but she was not Sarah. Another quick parting of the crowd confirmed that as the woman approaching could easily be a model, but still didn't hold a candle to Sarah. That thought got him thinking about Sarah being a model; whether it be high fashion, swimsuits, or lingerie she would be absolutely stunning. Of course once his mind focused on Sarah in lingerie it stayed there.

The woman's face was partially covered by the sunglasses, but turned to look at the sign and the goofy look on the person holding it. She strode confidently to him with a smirk on her face that grew as she casually looked to his waist. She stopped in front of him, clicked a photo from her phone, smirked, sent it, and casually cleared her throat, "Are you authorized to carry that?" She purred as her head tilted down.

Chuck was snapped out of his haze as he heard the click, but then seeing the woman in front of him confused him and once he realized what she meant he quickly lowered the placard to cover his… state of mind at the time. The woman took this as an invitation to close the distance and was soon pressed up against the placard.

"As much as it must take to conceal that, I'm sure it is far more fun to unveil it." She looked down at the placard, reading it and placed her pointer finger on Chuck's tie lightly going up and down a few times before adding, "I'm staying at the Ritz-Carlton and I don't have anything to do for the next twenty-four hours. Chuckles, I think you are the only thing that won't make me bored being back in LA."

"Uh… uh, Chuckles?"

"Name badge says Chuck, but from what I see, I'd say you can be a lot of fun. Whaddaya say?" She asked seductively with a wink.

Chuck's mouth opened, but while no words came out his head shook decisively. The woman tilted her head, looked back down, looked back up at Chuck, then looked back down again before speaking, "Now, although I am loathe to sharing, I find myself curious as to who this Sarah is, but I can guarantee…" She stopped momentarily as she went to Chuck's side and bent him down to whisper into his ear, "I can have your body humming faster than she ever could. I'm willing to let you bring this Sarah, and she can watch, or if I assume correctly she can join in. I mean unless you just dropped the blue pill, or that is your natural state, you seemed awfully glad to see me, and you don't know me… but you do know what I want." She playfully bit his ear lobe and gave it a little tug before releasing it and standing in front of Chuck once more. This time she had both her hands splayed on his chest.

Chuck gulped and felt incredibly embarrassed wondering how easily he could pass as the Red Tornado right about now. Both his upbringing by Ellie and having his hands full kept him from stopping this woman's display. He gulped again and tried to take in as much oxygen before responding and carefully let out the breath. "Miss… as… uh… flattered as I am and I cannot imagine how anybody could possibly turn away somebody as attractive as you clearly are. I could never do that to Sarah. About my uh… I'm sorry, but I was thinking of her."

The woman's face held a soft look for a moment which became skeptical at his last statement.

"I will concede that when I first saw your hair, my hopes were that you were Sarah, but when you came closer I could tell that you weren't her. Although I came to the conclusion that you could be a model; that got me thinking that Sarah could be a model and my thoughts were of her modeling… certain things." Chuck stopped, swallowed, and forced himself to look upon the woman who had stopped rubbing his chest wondering if he was going to be slapped.

"Certain things, huh?" The woman snarked and seeing Chuck's blush and nodding head she gave in, "Ok, I believe you." She gave a wistful look before stepping to his side once again and without prompting Chuck leaned towards her.

"I hate to give Blondie credit. You're right I'm not used to being turned down, but for her I'm reasonably happy. I feel obliged to tell you if you hurt her bad things will happen to you, but this isn't going to be easy for either of you. So be good to her and don't give up on her." She kissed his cheek and whispered again, "Wait here for another twenty minutes and good job on the gardenias." She stayed at his side for a moment before stepping in front of him again with a playful grin she saucily states as she sashays away, "Just let me know Chuckles when Sarah will let you out to play." She finished with a laugh as Chuck turned and watched her text somebody before walking away purposefully.

As the blood returned to the other parts of Chuck's body his brain pieced together what had just happened. He did begin to feel a little anger at being tested by Sarah, but drawing some conclusions about the 'other' woman he felt pretty sure the flirtation was her idea and not from Sarah. He waited the twenty minutes which became thirty and Sarah still had not shown up. At thirty-five minutes the panic that started at twenty minutes and one second became encompassing. He dropped the placard and in a half walk/half run he went through the areas of the airport he was able to.

Another ten minutes had him back in front of his car. He took a deep breath and wondered if his life would be normal again. He closed his eyes thinking about it, but his worry for Sarah completely overrode that thought. The tears that began to form in the back of his eyes made him realize that his range upon normal had changed, but it only worked as long as she was there. He took another deep breath as he opened the door and tried to quickly formulate what he would do if she wasn't waiting outside of the airport. He took another shaky breath as he heard something in the back as he turned he stopped when he saw the pair of blue eyes.

"Hi Chuck."

 _ **A/N: The story with Amy and the potential decimation of the Nerd Herd will be told after the next chapter if there is interest; it ran really long and took the focus completely off what I wanted it on. The next chapter will finish the story, although conceivably it could be the launch of different stories. As always thanks to those who read this and a larger one to those who review.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: This is the last pure chapter for this story. Although the more I look at it, it seems as if this is a setup for more stories, but I do have other stories that I have been working on as well, most importantly the two that are still hanging out there. I do not own Chuck or any of the movies I have utilized in this story. Hope you enjoy this and thanks for reading.**_

 **Chapter 6**

 **Chuck vs. the Killer Pimp**

Seeing her eyes and hearing her melodic voice released the tears Chuck had been holding back. Despite wanting to turn away, he forced himself to look to make sure she was in fact there. Sarah grew concerned as she was unable to figure out why he was reacting this way.

"Chuck, I'm here." She adroitly crawled onto the passenger seat and cradled Chuck's head in her hands, "What's wrong?"

Chuck drew her in and once he felt her head in his chest he began to calm down, "I'm sorry… I waited the twenty minutes and when you never showed I started to panic that something happened." He placed his head down on top of hers, "I know I'm being stupid."

Sarah took a deep breath, moved back before leaning her forehead into his, and suddenly found herself attempting to maintain a semblance of composure as the full effect of what Chuck said hit her. She could not recall anybody being purely worried about her. Sure within the CATS she felt a kinship there and although they experienced some harrowing moments they were accompanied with the major concern about completing the mission. Bryce was even more 'professional' than the girls were and while he joked about it, a part of him was serious when he said the worst part of something happening to her would be the additional paperwork. Even from her two 'fathers'; she took a nanosecond to wonder if her biological father was still going by Jack or what her 'adoptive' father Langston Graham was truly feeling after Bryce's betrayal. Any worry from each would have been accompanied by guilt that either one or the other hadn't prepared her well enough or even chauvinistically chide themselves that they sent a girl to do a man's job. Her mother… well there were enough layers there that a simple wave could be interpreted with any number of false innuendos.

She lifted his head off of hers and then closed in with a kiss; just enough to show that she was there with him. She pulled away as he began to reciprocate and up the ante. Granted when Chuck initially entered the car she was strongly considering having her way with him right then, but after contemplating the angles necessary to allow them the room they would need, she would have to kick out a window and didn't need anything else to draw unwanted attention to them.

"That's the last thing you are being," came out far more emotional from her than either one expected. "Chuck…" she positioned his face so that their eyes were locked before continuing, "I have never had anybody feel that way about me before, so… thank you… and I'm sorry you had to go through that. Didn't Carina tell you?"

A torrent of different emotions were running through Chuck's head, but instinctively he leaned over and kissed the lone tear that strayed from Sarah and brushed some hair off her forehead. Although slightly stunned at the brilliance of the toothy smile he got in return he was able to state, "Carina? Your attempted doppelganger?" came out more robustly than he intended.

Sarah cautiously looked at Chuck and could see glimpses of something in his eyes she'd never seen before. "Are you mad because I sent Carina? I…"

Chuck sighed at his inability to control his emotions, "I'm not mad at that… although it would have been nice to have been informed… She is something."

At that Sarah grabbed her phone to see the photo that Carina had sent. It was initially ignored because she assumed it was the promised selfie that was payback for having to be a blonde even momentarily. Before she could see the picture Chuck lifted her head much in the same way she had just done to lock their eyes.

"Sarah, I am mad about a few things, but not at all at you. First, I'm mad at the world for not being able to recognize just how precious you are; and although I am happy that I can and do… I'm also mad at myself because I think I'm selfish in that if anybody had prior to this you would be with them instead of me."

The first part of Chuck's statement had her melting faster than butter on a hot skillet. The latter she needed a moment to regroup and dropped her head and caught a glimpse of the picture Carina had taken. Her eyes opened wide with rage as she saw the writing above the pic: _Looks like you're not the only one who can rev up your new stud ;_ ). Her brow began to unfurl almost as quickly as it had ratcheted up when reading the post underneath: _You might have the right Boy Scout. Turned me down flat, even resorted to offering a threesome with you and still rejected… must be that damned blonde wig. PS he has sensitive earlobes. Now you definitely owe me one Blondie! TTFN._

Watching Sarah's mercurial emotional state from the last ninety seconds had Chuck completely gobsmacked and it took a second or two to respond to Sarah asking when he realized Carina was not her. Chuck cleared his throat and licked his lips before answering, "When I first saw the glimpse of blonde hair in your style I got excited," Sarah gained a sly smile from that, "But then the crowd parted and even from far away I could tell she wasn't you." Sarah's eyebrow quirked, "Granted I could see she was attractive, maybe even a model, but then I kinda got lost in my head thinking about you modeling bathing suits and some other things. Then she came over and teased me for a little while before I guess I passed a test of hers before she told me to wait twenty minutes for you." Chuck warbled off hoping his rambling helped.

Fusing Chuck's ramble with Carina's text still left an incredibly large window of possibility; especially when Carina was involved. Despite that scintilla of doubt she herself had created by using Carina as she was the devil she knew and would not only pursue Chuck depending on how he fell on her 'cute-ish' scale, but given Sarah's interest in him and the photo Carina took Sarah knew Carina would put on the pressure. Sarah knew it wasn't from malice and part of it was protecting her in a sort of sisterly way. However Carina has a penchant for needing to take a man to bed that is well… well endowed. Penchant may be an understatement considering the staggering amount of sub-missions to allow her to scratch that particular itch; somehow Carina was always able to turn it to her advantage.

For some reason Sarah had yet to fathom she felt a little bit proud of them both; Chuck for not going where 100% of spy males, and presumably most straight, non-spy males, would end up at and for Carina Sarah had the intuitive feeling she did not put on her true 'full-court press'. However she would hold back full judgment until this ear lobe situation was addressed.

Realizing Chuck was waiting on an answer, "Did she say I was going to be there in twenty minutes?"

Chuck replayed the events ending his meeting with Carina. He subconsciously wiped at his earlobe before getting what Sarah would soon learn is his 'A-ha' face (A-ha as in discovery not "Take on Me" as that is a totally different face). "She only said 'Wait twenty minutes'… but what else…."

"Shhh Chuck, it's alright. It is my fault. This development came up at the last minute when I saw I was being tailed last night. I didn't have enough time to brief Carina that she needed to be more specific because you are a civilian and that we don't have an established plan."

"Wait… does that mean we will establish a plan?"

Sarah decisively nodded her head before speaking, "That is something we will discuss later. I do want to apologize for worrying you. Carina and I were at a club last night dancing."

"Oh… do the two of you do that often? I mean do you like to dance and did you have a good time?"

"I love to dance. I don't get to do it that often and we used to do it a lot more when we were on the same team. My boss had us paired with another two girls and we sort of all broke in as spies together as a team. We learned quite a bit from each other and we'd all go out after successful missions. Amy would join Carina and me on the dance floor, but usually by the end of the evening they had found their guy du jour and I would dance a little longer then wait for Zondra to find a fight to finish off before leaving. When we go out now, Carina sticks to dancing because we don't get to do it that often. Anyways I spotted the tail, but we weren't sure if he was for me or Carina. Since he followed me out of the club and she was scheduled to fly out to LA in a few days she bumped up her ticket to today and we did a switch and twist. Oh… and I can only think of it being a better time if only one other person was there." Sarah gave Chuck a quick kiss before batting her eyes at him.

Chuck shifted himself in his seat, to Sarah's amusement, but it gave enough time for his mind to focus on the ten percent that was not having carnal relation thoughts, "A switch and twist? That sounds like something from The Sting."

"I guess… that was a movie, right? But I have heard a little about it. Basically Carina bought a ticket in Coach while I and my tail had 1st class seats. After the first beverage pass and when the front bathrooms were filled with a person or two waiting; it gave me the excuse so that I could make my way to the rear bathrooms. Carina would follow. We'd exchange clothes and put on wigs and our face covering sunglasses and make our way to our new seats. Once off the flight we can ditch the tail with her going into the bathroom putting on her backup outfit and ditching the clothes and wig or depending on the threat we can lure him into a trap. He was pretty easy to spot; which made him most likely FBI or NSA so we just ditched him. One question I forgot to ask… Is it ok for me to stay at your place for a few days? I could stay at a hotel, but…"

Chuck broke out the megawatt smile which brought Sarah's out as well, "Of course… well I'm sure Ellie and Devon wouldn't mind. Although there is only the one bathroom, but actually Ellie did want me to bring you over tonight for dinner. She's making her pot roast which is really good… You do like pot roast, don't you?"

"Chuck, I do and actually there is an update to our cover story that I can discuss with the three of you after dinner. I do need to know; did you tell them the cover story or the truth?"

"I wanted to tell them the truth, but went with the cover story hoping I could convince you when you came back. They are both completely trustworthy."

"I understand Chuck, but I am glad you trusted me. Can you call to find when dinner will be ready?"

Chuck took out his phone and made the call even without it being on speaker it was easy to tell what Ellie was saying most of the time. At Ellie's insistence of changing his Star Wars sheets Chuck blushed, her reminder that their hot water heater could only handle two showers and ONLY showers back to back brought a little crimson to Sarah's cheeks. When he hung up the phone he looked over to Sarah, "I guess you heard at least some of that… She's happy to have you stay and dinner can be ready in about an hour and a half… unless."

"Well, I suppose if I kick out the back window we should be able to… What?" Sarah innocently replied to Chuck's astonished look, "I am teasing… a little, but I missed you and I was here all alone… thinking of the possibilities."

Chuck had a dreamy look cover his face, "Yeah…" Sarah kissed him then smirked as he brought himself out of the state he was in. "Oh, also you should be glad to know that despite my telling him no, my sister also refused to bend and Morgan will not be joining us, but will get first cut of his favorite leftovers tomorrow."

Sarah nodded, "So how long will it take for us to get there?"

"With traffic, I probably can get us there with at least three minutes to spare."

"Well what do you think we can do with the other two minutes, twenty-three seconds?" She finished with a salacious wink.

"Challenge accepted, missy."

 **Casa Bartowski approximately 78 minutes later**

"Sorry, I've given you an extra nine minutes, how can we possibly fill all that time?" Chuck stated as his eyebrows danced.

"Shut up and kiss me." Sarah announced as she pounced as much as one can inside a Nerd Herder.

Twenty minutes later they had barely made it out of the car and were just in front of the door to his apartment still completely engrossed with the other when they felt a whoosh and Sarah was in the presence for the first time of the 'Sister Glare'. While not nearly as potent as her 'Enforcer's Glare' Sarah was not prepared for it and was quite impressed as she and Chuck immediately pulled away from each other. Although Chuck attempted to help straighten out Sarah's tousled hair which momentarily sapped the strength of the glare; a firm "Stop that Chuck," brought his hands down to his side and his head down. A steady tap of a foot brought his head up and a motion of her head towards Sarah caused Chuck to clear his throat.

"Ellie, I would like you to meet my girlfriend Sarah." Sarah who wasn't expecting that moniker beamed at Chuck; she also felt the glare waning upon hearing the term as well. "Sarah, I am happy to introduce you to my sister Ellie."

Ellie quickly attempted to regain control by stating in a completely earnest manner, "Sarah it is nice to finally meet you. Now, both of you come inside. Sarah, the bathroom is just down the hall, I can only imagine after the long flight and drive you would want to freshen up. Chuck, go get Sarah's bags, bring them into your room and change your sheets. Dinner should be ready in about fifteen minutes. Chop chop."

Chuck turned back to the herder and when Sarah closed the bathroom door Ellie turned to her chuckling boyfriend who was only able to get out, "Babe…" before the squeal was unleashed.

"They are soooo cute together!"

"I was actually a little surprised you were able to maintain the stare," Devon chuckled, "Although it was awesome to get to see the person that has made Chuck happy again. I had forgotten the difference between his true happy face and the one where he's obviously been placating us." Ellie began to tear up as she was chastising herself for almost that exact thing. "Babe, c'mon let me set the table while you go help Chuck with his bed. You know you want to." Ellie's eyes lit up and she bounced to her brother's room.

Dinner went well and Sarah was shocked by how much she enjoyed Ellie's cooking. She was constantly telling herself she had a mouth full of food because a) it was delicious and b) it allowed her to watch them interact and to confirm what her research had told her and not c) she was nervous about not making a good impression. However the other three's forthrightness unnerved her to the point of almost changing her mind, but she decided to hold steadfast with the original plan. Although she did her best to remain inconspicuous they each would occasionally attempt to draw her into the conversation; and not in an annoying way. She would politely answer them as succinctly as possible. Her smile had relaxed as the evening wore on until the conversation wound up on Chuck's birthday. Sarah looked to her empty plate and cursed at herself, but wasn't quite ready for thirds and Devon had already taken away the popovers, so there wasn't anything to nibble on.

Chuck grew slightly concerned; he had hoped maturity had mellowed Ellie's exuberance, but he knew he garnered some, if not most of the blame. For five years she had to hold back while he wallowed in self-pity and before that his sister's relationship with Ji… the other one was strained. Initially the other one was overwhelmed by Ellie's fervor and then it became a comedy of errors as each successive time they met they were concentrating so much on correcting their previous 'mistakes' they ignored the items that could have, if not make them friends at least less awkward around each other. As the subject of his birthday came up, he didn't realize why Sarah had gone wide-eyed with an audible swallow until he followed her eyes to the couch. Knowing how embarrassed she was he coughed to draw the attention to himself.

"Well it was undoubtedly the happiest day of my Buy More career when I rescued…" Chuck's attention was drawn away to Sarah's raised eyebrow and just a partial Enforcer's glare had him backtracking, "Rescue may be a strong word…" He suddenly felt Sarah's hand grasp his right one her thumb lightly rubbing the back of it soothed him so completely his mind blanked. "What was I talking about?"

Sarah's giggle captivated Chuck and when their eyes met the rest of the world ceased to exist. The other couple at the table was quick to recognize and exchanged a quick, loving smile to each other before Ellie placed both elbows on the table and rested her head in her palms as she unabashedly gawked at the other couple. Devon smirked to himself as he took a casual glance around the table. He allowed Ellie to stare because he knew she needed to experience this because she couldn't be fully happy unless Chuck was and this assuaged some of the guilt she felt from the friction between her and J-i-double hockey sticks. However, just as this was nearing the five minute mark Devon grit his teeth seeing he would have to break it up. He stood from his chair, walked behind Ellie, and wrapped his arms around her.

Hearing her contented sigh relaxed Devon so he was able to state, "Babe, you think we should skip dessert and leave the two lovebirds alone for the rest of the evening?"

Ellie's response was much louder than she intended, "I didn't really want to disinfect the table tomorrow." That seemed to burst the bubble surrounding Chuck and Sarah as their simultaneous blushes indicated they were aware of their surroundings once again.

As Ellie began to apologetically speak she couldn't quite string together words coherently. Devon gave a quick squeeze and a kiss to her temple before stating, "Well, it wouldn't be the first time you would have to." He finished with a wink to Chuck and Sarah. Chuck blushed more furiously finally dropping his head onto his crossed forearms lying on the table. Sarah was analyzing the situation; slightly upset at having lost contact with Chuck she caught Devon's wink and immediately reciprocated with a look of thanks as she understood why he said that. Apparently though Ellie was oblivious to it which made her reconsider the initial reaction to Ellie's broaching of Chuck's birthday.

Ellie felt as though her face was beginning to melt much like that Tomb Raiders of the Lost Ark movie Chuck loved. She was dumbstruck why Devon would embarrass her like that and knew she had to create some distance to recollect herself. Just before she was going to burst from the table he kissed her temple again and while whispering, "I'm sorry babe, you know I love you, but just one word: sofa" he released his hold of her and stepped back.

Still uncertain of what had just happened Ellie shakily stood. "Uhh, I'm going to get the dessert," while rushing away from the table. As she grasped the refrigerator handle her mind connected the pieces and she placed her head on the appliance hoping she hadn't screwed this potential relationship up as well.

In the midst of Ellie's exclamation, Sarah gathered her social cues and excused herself from the table. She only left after receiving the sound she was aiming for running her fingers through Chuck's hair. She toned down her smile as she crossed the threshold into the kitchen as she saw Ellie leaning into the refrigerator. Sarah cautiously approached and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Ellie initially flinched, but placed her hand quickly over Sarah's before she could pull away.

Sarah was impressed with the speed of Ellie's reflexes, but was a little more when Ellie whispered out, "I just realized I embarrassed you when I brought up Chuck's birthday. I swear I wasn't thinking about the sofa when I brought it up. I'm sorry… I want you to like me." The last part came out barely audible, but Sarah heard it and shook her head at the admission. She hadn't even considered they were as nervous as she was.

Sarah dipped her head on top of their hand-pile as she tried to figure out what to say, but in her mind she was marking her territory adding Ellie and Devon to the list of people she would protect with every fiber of her being. She couldn't hold back the smile that a little over a month ago there was no list, but its mere existence brings a warm feeling to her.

"Ellie, I want you to like me too. I know now you didn't mean anything by that, but I'm used to having any sign of weakness being exploited… I'm sorry I thought that of you."

Sarah was once again surprised as Ellie quickly turned and wrapped her arms around Sarah, "You should know I am a hugger so let me know if it makes you uncomfortable."

Sarah was considering her options as she heard a muted 'Awesome' coming from the dining area. The hug broke as they both turned to look through the pass to see Chuck and Devon both gasp and turn while awkwardly trying to begin a conversation. The two women gave a chuckle and Sarah responded with, "I'll let you know if that ever happens." She surprised herself as she gave a quick hug to Ellie, before asking, "Do you need any help?"

"You can ask the two busybodies what they want to drink with Chuck's birthday cake." Chuck's eyebrows rose at that, "We only promised to not celebrate that weekend, you couldn't believe that I would ignore it altogether could you." At Chuck's questioning look she continued, "Fine, we were probably going to let it go, but with the word of Sarah returning I couldn't help myself." She finished with an unapologetic look that Chuck considered before shaking his head and genuflecting before rising with his full smile.

They moved to the living room to consume the small chocolate cake after a rousing rendition of 'Happy birthday' and Chuck blowing out the lone candle. After some nondescript conversation and Devon clearing the dishes and silverware Sarah knew it was the time for her to really speak. She started by saying it was opportunistic celebrating, or even re-celebrating she conceded at Chuck's whimsical look, but she had brought back a gift. Chuck was nonplussed as Sarah explained there was a potential position he would seem perfect to fit. Her attempt at the Bartowski eyebrow dance caused an 'Oh God' groan from Chuck and an amused laugh from Devon and Ellie. Sarah has some investors who are looking for somebody to develop specific software which caused Chuck to lift his head back up and mouth 'really' while the other two began to beam. She convinced them to open the branch here and with Chuck as their programmer. Ellie's immediate response of, 'Hell, yes!' was enough to give them all a quick laugh. There was a window of a week where Sarah needed to locate a physical location and secure Chuck's involvement.

Devon held back Ellie as much as he could, but she refused to be denied as she embraced Chuck. Sarah could not hold back her amusement as Chuck shrugged while in the grip of his sister. After a few moments Ellie released Chuck with a scowl, "Do not tell me you are going to turn this down to stay at the Buy More." At Chuck's silence she responded by hitting him in the shoulder and shouting, "Chuck!"

As Ellie rose Chuck began to rub the spot she struck while exclaiming "Ow. Come on sis try to give me some credit; I'm waiting to hear some more details of this offer and uh…" Feeling and ultimately looking up to the 'Sister Glare' caused him to spit out, "I wanted to negotiate with Sarah."

Devon literally fell off his chair and hit the floor twice with his hand as he was laughing so hard. Sarah first began to blush, but as the thoughts of negotiating took hold she found herself drifting to the 'happy place' she had recently discovered. Ellie placed her shaking head in her hands before eventually sighing and lifting her head completely composed as she added, "Well at least I still have that Hazmat suit from when Devon's parents were supposed to come over." She quickly glanced over to Sarah who still seemed to be elsewhere, "Sarah, I know it seems like I'm harping, but this was aimed at my little brother."

Sarah nodded her head to Ellie signaling she understood and looked over to Chuck and beamed, "Are we negotiating?"

Chuck laughed as he stated in a raspy voice, "Always."

With that Sarah told of the salary and benefits which were matching the highest step of a GS-7 level job. She explained that there was a possibility of a quick bump up as she initiated an investigation into Chuck's dismissal from Stanford and there was a strong possibility of a quick and positive decision. Ellie latched onto Sarah and after Devon was able to pry her off she gave a look to Chuck which said, 'It's up to you.'

Chuck looked a little sad as he mumbled out, "I guess I kind of had a different thought about negotiation, but this is just about all I could ask for…" Chuck took a quick look at Sarah and could see she was anxious for him to say yes. Despite the trepidations as he was positive there was more that she had yet to reveal; he did trust her: completely, "Yes."

Sarah beamed as she took a few long strides to take her to Chuck's room and she quickly returned before anybody could say anything holding a folder. She took out a contract and held it in front of Chuck and produced a pen from thin air placing it next to the papers. Chuck looked at Sarah and saw her nod excitedly. He took the pen, unscrewed the top and signed on the dotted line just at the point Devon and Ellie began to announce some protestation. A few seconds of the 'Enforcer Glare' had them sitting quietly, but swallowing loudly.

Sarah took a deep breath before kneeling down to bring herself to the level of Ellie and Devon, instinctively she reached her hand back and Chuck grasped it immediately. She looked back and Chuck was caught off guard as her eyes were watery so he brought her up and gave her a chaste kiss. Soon both were smiling again and she thanked Chuck for fully trusting her before turning back and dropping down to the confused couple looking at a form, another set of stapled papers, and a pen in front of each of them.

"The first form is a nondisclosure form. I'm sorry, but I need you to sign this before I can fill you in on everything. Chuck has vouched on your trustworthiness and while I am inclined to agree with him completely there are people that I need to answer to."

The two simply stared ahead as they were trying to process what was going on. Chuck soon dropped down as well and caught both of their attention as he took one of their hands with one of his, "I know you are working through this, but I trust her." He looked at both utilizing his 'puppy dog eyes'. Devon quickly turned away to Ellie basically deferring the decision to her. She noticed it and let out a slight huff while reaching with her other hand she rubbed the back of her fingers along Chuck's cheek. After she took a moment before grabbing the pen and signing her name and exchanging a confirmation look with Devon he did the same.

Sarah released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, "Ok, there is something else that you now can know. I… and Chuck now, work for the CIA." At Ellie's alarmed look Sarah held out both her hands, "I did not lie to you. The job I described is Chuck's cover job, but he is going to be responsible for creating cyber-defense for the government. He is also going to act as an analyst and support for me. My boss has approved for me to be based out of LA and create an elite team…"

Devon stopped her by asking, "Isn't the CIA only supposed to operate outside of the US? Is that going to be a problem?"

Chuck shrugged as that thought hadn't crossed his mind yet and Ellie still had a somewhat worried look on her face. Sarah looked to Devon as she answered, "The CIA charter alludes to that but like many things within the government it is vague. In a perfect world you are right, but with the FBI, NSA, DEA, Secret Service and even the branches of the military it is impossible to coordinate with any sense of efficiency. Most of the operations will be surveillance or acquisition. We will work with another agency if necessary, but if what we are working on is connected to an international group we do have authority to act within the boundaries of the US."

Devon seemed satisfied with that, but Ellie blurted out, "What if Chuck gets hurt or taken?"

Sarah's look almost drained the blood from Ellie, "I will not allow anything to happen to anybody in this room. If something were to happen, the individuals responsible would not be able to regret their choice for long."

Chuck and Devon both gulped and almost felt sorry for whomever would dare cross Sarah, but came to the realization they earned what they would receive. Ellie took a breath and once again locked herself around Sarah. This shook Sarah out of the grim mood just the thought of somebody attempting to harm Chuck and she couldn't help but laugh.

"You really are a hugger aren't you?"

Ellie nodded her head before stating, "I trust you to keep Chuck safe." Sarah's eyes went wide at that point as she returned the hug. Their respective partners pulled them apart and gave them some time and water to help calm them. A few minutes later Devon asked Sarah about the other papers which looked like a contract as well.

Sarah responded, "It is a contract, but it is a subcontractor agreement; different from Chuck's. This is to allow you to work on persons within my field, but only with my authorization… well the President's as well. In my negotiations for all your contracts I felt this was a concession I could live with. Also this only obligates you only in a medical practitioner capacity. You will not be sent on any missions, but sometimes missions find you; so there is a compensation package just in case. You will have time to look it over and if you want a lawyer to look it over I would suggest Devon's uncle or whomever he recommends."

At the Bartowski's shared look of questioning, Devon quickly stated, "He is currently on the House Ways and Means committee… I don't know if he has the time or is willing to do that. His side of the family and mine isn't on the greatest of terms." Both Ellie and Chuck were still confused as Devon had never mentioned anything about this.

"Actually I spoke to him before I flew out and the fact he has your jersey framed on the wall of his study makes me think he wants to work on those terms." Devon's eyes misted with that and Ellie never missing the chance brought him into an embrace, mumbling 'Oh, honey' into his shoulder.

At some point Chuck and Sarah's hands intertwined and both finally noticed it in surprise as they lifted their joined fingers with a fairly shy look on each of their faces. They drew together for a kiss that quickly accelerated and only stopped to catch their breath. They looked over to see they were being watched by Devon and Ellie.

"I can't remember if there's anything else to go over." Sarah said apologetically, "It's his fault," she muttered pointing her head to a shocked Chuck.

Ellie and Devon rose, "That's fine Sarah, I don't think there's anything else I can possibly absorb… stop it," Ellie chided Devon who was tickling a spot on her hip, "Anyways I think it's best to call it a night and although I am not a prude and understand you two are in some combination of a discovery and honeymoon phase the house rule stands that Chuck… and I guess Sarah are responsible for breakfast tomorrow. With that being said can you two stand one more?"

As she outstretched her arms Chuck and Sarah each walked in willingly. As they broke apart Devon picked up Ellie bridal style to her squeal of delight, "Sarah it was a pleasure to meet you… and thank you for everything tonight."

Sarah kissed Devon on the cheek before saying, "You're welcome, and it was a pleasure to meet you even though I didn't get to see you floss yet."

Chuck put his face into his palm as Ellie laughed into Devon's shoulder while Devon shook his head, "Bro, I think on that it is time to call it a night." He turned and carried Ellie into their bedroom leaving Chuck and Sarah in the living room.

"Well what should we do now?" Sarah winked salaciously.

"I think first off I need to correct your internal clock as I recall something about thirty-seven seconds."

"It has been a while, so I probably do need to be reminded… It might help to do so multiple times to reinforce the lesson."

Chuck surprised Sarah by easily picking her up the way Devon had done Ellie. Sarah wrapped her arms around Chuck's neck and soundly kissed him as he negotiated their way into his bedroom, closing it with his foot.

 _ **A/N: Two battles went on that delayed this chapter, not really satisfied with how a part during dinner initially got resolved so it sat until I could make it better. Second, there will be a short epilogue. The Amy vs. the Nerd Herders will not be added to this story; instead I will continue this AU through snippets, or drabbles I guess is the correct term and that will be the first story told in it. I have not decided whether I will solely concentrate on Couple or Eliza Doolittle or work on both simultaneously. I will not apologize for the length as I didn't want to separate this into two chapters. Thanks to all those still reading and reviewing.**_


	7. Epilogue

_**A/N: Spoiler avoidance; if the last chapter you remember has Chuck and Sarah still at the airport you need to click back to the previous chapter. I know the one time where I post something quicker than expected.**_

 _ **A/N: For me this is going to be extremely short and I won't argue against anybody who will consider this more of a setup than an epilogue. Anyways this story has been quite enjoyable to write; trying to interweave all sorts of movies into the story both overtly and covertly. This AU will continue being done at least in snippets or one-shots of their life. It is more CIA-centric so while I cannot state certifiably Casey/Beckman will not appear in any I would feel the need to reintroduce them into the storyline via a mission story. However, Carina and possibly other CATS will definitely appear in some. Again I do not own Chuck or any of the movies I've utilized…well that can be argued as well as I do own the DVD's of all I've referenced except Deadpool and Winnie the Pooh. Enjoy.**_

 **Chuck vs. Graham the Killer Pimp**

 **Epilogue**

Sarah couldn't stop the sigh of contentment or the breadth of the smile on her face as she carefully snuggled into Chuck's chest a little more. He had proven to her the thirty-seven seconds was indeed a falsehood as she also wondered about his prowess as a masseur as she tweaked a back muscle attempting a maneuver that was not well thought out, but its execution was unforgettable.

Her mind drifted as there was something that she had completely forgotten to disclose last night. The emotion of everything that happened made it totally slip her mind. The fact that Bryce's betrayal was complete: not only did he get Chuck expelled with the complicity of a Stanford professor. He slept with a woman Chuck more than pictured a future with as the credit card receipt with a lone payment on a ring would indicate. Thankfully the store took the ring back and returned Chuck's money because there was another person who wanted that ring and needed it immediately. You would have thought sending him a stolen top secret government database would be enough. Sadly, Bryce had informed Graham that Chuck was the Piranha at their first meeting after Graham had been placed in charge.

It had somewhat softened the psychological blow to Sarah when Graham told her he did not authorize Larkin to do any of the crap he pulled as he was still stationed as the London Bureau Chief at the time. Unfortunately, Sarah hadn't waited for him to say that before delivering her physical blow to Graham. It did leave her somewhat puzzled why he hadn't seemed more surprised by her actions that were 180 degrees from the Sarah Walker he helped groom; or that he was the one who helped shape the project and issue the discretionary fund in a much quicker manner than she was accustomed to.

Sarah wondered when she should tell them. She assumed telling Chuck first was the way to go. Even though she found it difficult that he could keep such a big secret from Ellie; if he had she didn't want to be the one to betray him in this instance. However, from what she gathered of Ellie if he hadn't told her; she would question Sarah if he is capable of handling what is being thrown at him.

Filing away those thoughts; she allowed her mind to drift to more pleasant ruminations. Namely what was for breakfast and who was going to make it? As much as she wanted to try to impress Ellie with her meager attempts at cooking she only felt confident about her breakfast prowess, but she was torn as she was curious what Chuck would make. Somehow thinking about that warmed Sarah so that she caressed his face; hopefully softly enough so as not to wake him. A mischievous glint appeared in her eye and a voice in her head told her 'if at first you don't succeed, try again'. She gladly took that advice and enjoyed her slide down Chuck's torso. Removing his boxers showed her Chuck subconsciously, at least, was not surprised by the upcoming event. As she began Chuck started to awaken, but a squeak and a voice soon filled the room.

"Chuck, just thought I'd come in and pick up those leftovers for lunch… Oh no…"

 _Pfft…_ was soon followed by a body crumpling to the floor.

 _ **A/N: For those scoring at home, yes the thoughts running through Sarah's mind at the beginning were items that I completely intended to disclose in the last chapter, but it ended up getting away from me… a little. If it hadn't, imagine how much longer the last chapter would have been and how much shorter this one would be. For those who might be hoping this was the demise of Morgan (cough… Neale… cough) you are going to be disappointed, but we shall see what happens in his snippet. Again as always thanks to those who read and review; a bigger one to those that chose to follow and/or favorite. I hope I earned it. Lastly to those who guest review; I'd ask to join, just so I can send a thank you or an explanation to your question. Until next time…**_


End file.
